The Rising Storm of Equestron
by I Darkstar X
Summary: Book 2 of the Interference Trilogy. When we last left poor Derpy, she was mourning the death of Xylo, who was killed transferring his love for Derpy and "something else" to her across time and space. Also, due to the bizarreness that is Reality, Ryhpez the Chainling with SID was born, and he found an ancient super-weapon... Dinky-X-OC. Rated T for violence and for SCIENCE!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Her very first memory was of a bright light. A very bright yellow light. Some kind of circle, maybe a sphere? It looked so pretty, hanging up there, like their personal protecter. But them something grey blocked her vision, it was a head. A gray head, with blonde strands atop it, and its eyes pointed in two different directions at once. (Easy guess.) "Ma ma!" Little Dinky exclaimed happily, reaching out her fore hooves toward the shape, but then everything was black. Where had... Well, everything, gone!? Dinky tried to turn around, but something held her in place, she was about to cry when she saw a speck of pink off in the distance. Dinky only watched as the pink speck grew closer and closer, moving at a scarily fast speed. The ball of pink suddenly passed her, (Slow-mo start) and inside she could see three large, things. With arms and legs, but much bigger, and behind some kind of transparent screen, a red scaly thing was staring at her, a surprised look on its face. (Slow-mo end) But as soon as the pink thing carrying the large grey things with one having a red scaly creature inside passed her, a bright pink circle opened under Dinky, and she fell through, into a crib. Also in the room was the grey head, but it was attached to a body, also grey, with a blond mane and tail. "Ma ma!" Dinky exclaimed again, causing Derpy to fall off the stool she was sitting on. "How..?" Derpy began, utterly surprised. When her HUD warned her a spatial distortion was forming under Dinky, she shot a microscopic homing device onto her newborn's skin, moments before she fell into the strange wormhole. Seconds later, the homing device said she was at her house, and Derpy teleported there. (She put a tele-node in her house in case of emergencies. Explained later.) "Ma ma?" Dinky asked, reaching out her little hoofs toward her. Derpy stood and walked over to her little very dull purple, almost lavender filly, and picked her up gently, cuddling her happily. (_Ahhhhhh_... Cute.)

~—~-

"What was that!?" Wracknor exclaimed to himself as he saw a little equine being floating in space. Wracknor frowned and turned around. "That was strange..." He muttered as he watched the DIMI Particles spread across space.

~—~

"So dark. So quiet. So warm." Of all the eggs Vortexcia ever laid, Ryhpez's (rye-pez) was the strangest. Instead of the blue swirls, it had advanced geometric shapes lined up in complex mathematical patterns. (That's not normal FYI.) Vortexcia was worried, it had been almost 16 days after the hatching period, and still no activity. But it was alive, maybe he was just a late-hatcher. (Wow.) just after she finished thinking this, the egg inexplicably exploded, revealing a tiny Chainling, much to tiny to be normal, maybe this one was a "runt" as its referred to. But Vortexcia loved ALL her children, even the smallest ones. Ryhpez was still asleep, strange, considering the egg exploded. Ryhpez suddenly opened his eyes, startled to see that his soft, dark, and warm egg had vanished. "Wha..?" He clicked in his head, utterly surprised. Then he dashed into a dark corner, terrified at all the hustle and bustle. But he couldn't hear any of it. He was deaf and mute. It was cold in this cave. And too bright. He shut his eyes tight, too much. It was all too much. "Too much, Too much, **TOO MUCH!**" Ryhpez screamed in his head, clutching it as he tried to clear his head. (He has a severe case of Sensory Integration Disorder, or SID. Google it for more details.) His mind slowly cleared, an image of a very dull purple, almost lavender (Sound familiar? *wink* *wink*) wandered through his head, instantly calming his headache, something about the color soothed him, how, was still a mystery, but it had an almost hypnotizing effect on him, tempting him to come ever closer, to immerse himself in the color... But this was interrupted when he tripped on something. "OW! What was that?" He thought, picking himself up and looking down at what had tripped him. It was a necklace. Or a pendent, or whatever. It looked like it was made from pencil sketches, and seemed to blur slightly when he moved it. What stood out the most was the large disc attached to it. It had an image of a very strange triangle, it seemed to double back in on itself. Ryhpez decided to keep it, and put it on. It didn't clash much with his black body, since the necklace was mostly shades of grey, considering that it looks like a graphite pencil sketch. He sat very still with his face towards the wall. He sighed once or twice, fiddling with the necklace he found. He noticed it had a small chip missing. "Must be old. Feels like metal to me. Wonder what's it made of." Ryhpez thought, examining it very closely. He had no idea what power that alien artifact had...

**A/N- A few questions for the well-informed reader:**

**1. How old are the CMC?**

**2. How old are the Mane 6?**

**I would deeply appreciate it if you would answer these questions in a review. Or a PM. These answers MUST be answered before the story can continue. :)**


	2. Chapter 1 How?

_**Chapter 1; How?**_

Exactly. How? How did Derpy get pregnant? (If you haven't figured this one out, then you're "something else.") Where did she get a tele-node? Why can't the other ponies see the technological stuff Derpy has? What the fric is Sensory Integration Disorder!? (...I told you to google it...) The answer to the first question is blatantly obvious. The answer to the second and third are addressed in this chapter. (I can't decide if I should bring Rehcse (Rye-sees.) into this or not...)

7 months after returning to the past, or however you want to put it, Derpy was browsing through Assimadron tech files, and found that some devices, such as tele-nodes, micro-homing devices, auto battery emergency guardians, (?) etc., could easily be built if she had the right minerals. After preforming a quick geological scan, Derpy found large quantities of minerals and ores that would allow her to build some Assimadron devices. Thankfully, she already had an arm-drill module installed before... Code X... Happened...

...

MOVING ON! (T_T) Surprisingly, she found that using the arm-drill was much more fun than she thought. Once she had enough minerals, her Personal Tractor Beam did the rest, easily creating a Mining Robot Hub (MRH.) that would continue to mine needed minerals for blueprints, should Derpy need them. She checked up weekly on the MRH's progress, and was very proud of herself for building an Assimadron machine. She had fun building random things she would never use, things like excess power generators, legion planetary shield generators, etc., Derpy still enjoyed putting them together and then figuring out how they work. But 1 1/2 months later, she noticed a definite increase in size in her lower stomach area. At first, Derpy panicked, typical, would she be able to support her little filly? She then had a thought. She had a geological scanner in her head and a fully functional MRH at her disposal. She could locate any mineral she wished, anywhere on the planet. She could have the MRH mine any number of precious metals, without fear of disturbing the other ponies. "I love being an Assimadron." She had said to herself many times. So she now could easily mine precious metals, but how would she exchange them for currency? (The concept of currency is stupid. All men are created equal, money's got nothing to do with it!) That question was a little tougher for Derpy to solve, but once again, Assimadron technology saved the day. Did you know, that several years back, IRL or course, there was a bank robber who was never caught, or identified, or even prosecuted!? Why? Because he (or she) always left **GOLD** behind. Solid pure gold. So he (or she) stole money from a bank, but left an equal worth amount of gold behind. Derpy planned on doing the same thing, but she didn't know about that bank robber guy (or women) that I just told you about. The one problem was the cloaking device. Apparently, she needed copious amounts of something called Mythocelliuium. (Even I can't pronounce that without making my computer do it for me!) Mythocelliuium was apparently found only in comets that pass very close to a Type J-93 Supernova in progress, and survive! So she wasn't getting any Mythocelliuium anytime soon. But after some digging in the tech files, she found schematics for a different cloak, this one was smaller, handheld, but only lasted 2-3 minutes before it needed recharging. Also, there was a warning that using it while near or in a black hole would cause the universe to end. (...?) "How do they know that if it makes the universe implode!?" Derpy had asked herself when she read it the first time. After uploading the schematics for the hand-held cloaking device into her PTB, and assembling it, she found that she had no way to charge it. Flipping back to the entry, she found that it also can't charge in places void of direct ultra-violet rays, as this somehow powered it. The device looks a bit like a small football, but has 4 buttons on it; charge, on/off, self-use, (Makes the device itself invisible.) and Connect, which supposedly allowed it to stick to any surface. All 4 of these abilities could be on at the same time, giving almost infinite use, so long as there were ultra-violet rays present. She tested it out several times, and had a lot of fun with it, I mean, who wouldn't? It's a hand-held cloak? Friggin' beast. After getting used to the device, she executed her plan to replace bits with the gold she had mined. It worked perfectly. The ponies at the town bank were absolutely stumped, and had no idea how it happened, still, a 10 kilograms of solid gold just appeared at their door, and they did what the willed with it. Derpy felt very proud of herself.

It was harder to travel now, for three reasons. One, she was halfway into her third trimester, and flying was very tiring. Second, her stomach had swelled to borderline freaky size, and she was afraid of harming her filly. And third, she had expertly managed to avoid other ponies, who would have asked questions should they find out she was pregnant. These problems were sometimes negated thanks to her new cloaking device, so the chances of getting found out, were lowered until she actually gave birth, which wasn't so far away, only a few more weeks. And now, our final question: How come the other ponies can't see the technological stuff on Derpy? Paradox. If the ponies could see it, it would affect their timeline, but some stuff in the future relays on the ponies not knowing, but when that time passes... Also, little thing I want to address, Derpy killed Discord!

...

No, it's true. She did. Pow, headshot. Dead.

...

Don't believe me? Well so sad for you. Discord's dead. Good. He was a hacker. (?) Any more questions? Type them below, I will try to answer as many as possible. :)


	3. Chapter 2 The Defenders Arrive

**_Chapter 2; The Defenders Arrive._**

It had been 14 years. 14 whole years.

"Time seems to go by too fast." Derpy thought that morning, sitting up in her combo bed/stasis chamber. (?) Her little pegasus girl grew up too fast, it seemed. Derpy recounted the past few years. Dinky Hooves had grown into a smart, kind, and beautiful pegasus, but she was rather timid around her mother, Derpy. (Who else?) So far, the Assimadron cybernetic genome had remained dormant in her for this long, and the Assimadron information library had very little on Assimadron reproduction, so Derpy didn't know when or how Dinky would Ascend. Derpy had noticed that Dinky had been having dreams, or nightmares, of metal spouting from her body, and turning her into a cyborg lately, and Derpy knew that was what would probably happen, but she didn't tell Dinky. Dinky also couldn't see the technological stuff that permanently adorned Derpy's body. She knew that it would be better to wait until the paradox energy wore off, but she felt terrible for lying to her daughter. Derpy heard the sound of hooves passing her door, most likely Dinky. Derpy sighed, and exited her room. She had taken a bipedal stance since she was Ascended, and even now preferred walking on two legs to four. The other ponies were still confused as to who the father was, and Derpy never gave a straight answer, and said only this: "His name was Xylo, and he's dead now..." Princess Twilight had looked through many books and records, and had never found a "Xylo" anywhere.

"Good morning Dinky." Derpy said cheerfully as she walked down the stairs, a bright smile on her face. Dinky turned her head towards her mother, and also smiled.

"Morning mom!" Dinky's cutie mark was also a collection of bubbles, but her's were in a different configuration. When Derpy was Ascended, her cutie mark changed slightly, the bubbles taking a slightly green tint. Derpy's memories were interrupted by the smell of muffins. Dinky always liked her muffins sautéed like mushrooms. (**_WHAAAAAAAT!?_**) How is that even possible? I have no idea. Dinky absentmindedly scratched a spot at the base of her neck, then turned her attention back to the sautéing muffins. Derpy looked at the spot, and saw a bulb, a tiny green bulb. Derpy's heart skipped a beat, was the Assimadron genome activating? Her question was quickly answered when the green bulb turned on, and Dinky instantly went limp, falling to the floor. Derpy was frozen in place, and the bulb grew brighter, the light physical enveloping Dinky's body. Derpy's HUD automatically dimmed to prevent eye damage. Derpy watched silently as strange clanking, whirring, and beeping was emanating from the place where Dinky lay. Derpy began to wonder, how would she react? Would Dinky freak out? Or would she act Derpy had when she was Ascended? Derpy continued to fret, but soon, the light dimmed, and a fully Ascended Dinky lay there. She looked a lot like Derpy, with the rib cage-like chest piece, and no metal on her neck or head, also, the ribcage-like chest piece had less "ribs" and more space between them. But the rest of the design...Honestly? You want the truth? It made Dinky look like a Chainling. (...?) Derpy blinked a few times, to be certain she wasn't seeing things. A Chainling. (Sense. Where art thou?) Dinky's eyes slowly opened. About now, the OS was probably booting up, and the HUD activating.

"What the..?" Dinky began, peering at the strange symbols, diagrams, etc., that made up her HUD. Dinky noticed her mom standing there... With strange plates, patches, and bars of black metal covering her body except for her neck and head.

"Mom... What... How..?" Dinky started to say, distracted by a pop-up on her HUD, giving Derpy's schematics, OS version, tools, tasks, (of which there were none.) and other info. Derpy couldn't say much either, leaving her daughter in the spotlight, but she didn't speak up, she was busy reading Derpy's data file that had popped up on her HUD.

"Dinky," Derpy began, her voice soft and comforting. "I think we need to have a talk..." And they did, Derpy told her about the paradox, the Assimadrons, the Phoenix Bomb, Vortexcia, the Chainlings... And Xylo. She also told her about the MRH, everything. Dinky didn't ask questions, she only listened. Her face void of emotion, not knowing what to think.

"...And then when I finally had you, I was so happy. I never thought I would be a mother. It is my lifelong dream." Derpy finished, smiling happily as tears welled in her eyes.

"So I'm a cyborg?" Dinky said, less of a question, more of a statement. Derpy didn't answer. She just watched her. Dinky suddenly leaped forward to hug her mother tightly. Derpy returned the hug, and they sat still for many minutes. After this time, they separated, Dinky once more sitting down on the couch. Almost on cue, a pop-up appeared on Derpy's HUD. It said the the MRH rover had found a large cavern full of gold in a gaseous form, as well as several life forms, Chainlings. Derpy gasped and turned to Dinky.

Dinky," she began. "Do you want to see a Chainling in person?"

**WWWWW**

Ryhpez had grown into a tall and strong son, he had gone from weak runt to hulking tower, and was almost as tall as a full grown stallion! (That's saying something because the other adult Chainlings only grow as big as adolescent ponies, which makes little sense.) Vortexcia had been under a lot of stress to keep from her cover being blown by Celestia, or anyone else for that matter. She glanced over from where she stood, at her lonely son in the corner, forced to do nothing except face the wall.

"He still sits with his face against the wall, but it's for the best." She thinks every time she glances over. Brain scans revealed that the side affects of his SID were extremely hazardous, and even fatal. So he just sat there, doing nothing. The only activity he could perform safely was dream. It was even hard for his own mother to communicate with him, he couldn't speak or hear, and his only method of communication was reading and writing. He did enjoy fiddling with the strange necklace he found, with the triangle that turned in on itself. (Don't worry, the Penrose Remnant aren't in this story!) Despite being very strange, Ryhpez found it to blend fashionably well with his black coat/insect skin-or-whatever-you-call-it. Plus it was pretty. So... Meh. On the day Dinky was ascended, Ryhpez was sitting facing the wall, fiddling with his necklace absentmindedly, wondering who built it, and why. His mother had wrote to him about the people of this planet, equine beings that shared similar atomy with Chainlings. Had they built this? If so, who could possibly lose something that fits around your neck?

"I wonder if I'll ever meet one?" He thought, closing his eyes and practiced his light-bend ability. He had mastered turning invisible perfectly, and the novelty wore off a long time ago. Without explanation, a large black mining drill punctured the wall to his immediate right, making him jump. The drill momentarily stopped, as if it had been turned off. But it soon turned back on, and widened the hole so whatever it was could fit through. Ryhpez watched as a little rover-robot with an oversized drill on its front barged in. The rover was mostly black, with green lights and trim. Vortexcia knew that it was a MRH Rover, used by none other than the Assimadrons.

"So they found me?" She thought as she quickly approached the rover. Meanwhile, Ryhpez began to examine it, taking care not to overstimulate his brain and kill himself. The rover had 8 wheels, 3 on each side and two in between. The drill was mounted on the front, with a backwards scoop on the rear, which probably scooped up the minerals and placed them inside the dump truck back-thing-or-whatever-its-called. The rover recognized Vortexcia as an Assimadron and relayed all service info to her. Apparently, an Ascended pegasus built the MRH. Vortexcia thought the pegasus's looks rang a distant bell, but she couldn't be sure.

"Sso the Assssimadrons are here?" Vortexcia asked aloud. Seconds later, the distant roar of jetpacks was heard from down the tunnel. Ryhpez leaned over into the large opening, peering into the dark as two glowing specks approached, one was steady, the other fluttering about, but managed to keep pace with the other. Vortexcia stepped back from the opening slightly. The steady one slowed down and landed in front of Vortexcia. The other slowed down also, but not slow enough. Dinky slammed into Ryhpez with enough force to knock him back, but not hard enough to cause injury. When she impacted into Ryhpez, their lips connected for the briefest of moments, (_**D'AWWWWW... Cute.**_) before both landed several feet away, Dinky landed first face up on her back, but she only had half a nanosecond to blink before Ryhpez landed on top of her. Thankfully, the Assindium almost prevented Dinky from feeling the brunt of the impact...

Almost...

Ryhpez however did not have shock absorbent armor covering his body, but he was larger and gravity was on his side, so he didn't feel it as much as if he had been below.

_{Science Break! Did you know that the Mithrel shirt that Frodo gets in Lord of the Rings is practically useless? It's true, and this is why: It doesn't matter how strong armor is as long as its shock absorbent. Sand bags are an excellent example. Sand bags are shock absorbent because of the tiny grains of sand. Each grain absorbs pressure and exchanges it equally to the grains that are in the path of pressure. The more sand there is, the more the pressure is divided, and this, a bullet is stopped. To add more fuel to my fire, so to speak, say a bullet does enter a sand bag, it is slowed down even more my the grains of sand because of gravity. Mithrel is supposedly indestructible, but as we saw in the movie, the air is forcibly pushed out of his lungs, and he doesn't move for some time, this may be due to lack of air, which proves my theory that Mithrel is not very shock absorbent. Stick to Kevlar and Sandbags, and you'll go/survive places/wars(s).}_

Ryhpez's eyes closed when Dinky flew into him, and so they were still closed now. Then he opened them. You remember in the prologue when I said that he cleared his mind by imagining a color? A very dull purple, almost lavender? Dinky's coat is a very dull purple, almost lavender. (*wink* *wink*) Ryhpez froze, staring at her coat.

"That color..." Ryhpez thought wistfully, his large completely blue eyes unmoving. He didn't notice Dinky's mouth move, he was too immersed in the color of her coat, that color called to him, begged him to inch ever closer... Dinky blushed involuntarily, she tried to speak again.

"Um, hello?" She asked. No response from the creature.

"It'ss no usse dear, poor Ryhpez is deaf and mute." Vortexcia told her. Ryhpez's eyes slowly moved up to her face, a beautiful pair of eyes adorned her face, those eyes magnified the color's intensity. He blushed slightly, but his black coat made it stand out more than it should have, and this made Dinky blush more. Dinky could have easily escaped out from under this insectoid, but a part of her didn't, that part wanted to stay there, watching his fully blue eyes gaze into hers... Suddenly, Ryhpez's trance was broken by something pulling him off of the pony that smashed into him who had that lovely color coat... He kept his gaze fixed on her coat as he was pulled up and onto his feet by his mother. Ryhpez forced himself to look away from Dinky, and he looked straight down.

"Sorry..." He mouthed, blushing more. Dinky also stood up, staring at Ryhpez.

"Dinky are you OK?" Derpy asked, running up to Dinky, worried.

"I'm..." Dinky shook her head and turned to face her mother.

"I'm fine." She told Derpy.

"This Assimdium really works." Derpy breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to Vortexcia.

"Sorry for bothering you Vortexcia, but the rovers were looking for gold..." She gave a little shrug, glancing to her right to see a Chainling and a rover tug-of-warring (That's a word right?) over a canister of gold gas.

"I ssee, but I honesstly didn't expect you to be here." Vortexcia said a broad grin on her face.

"Well don't expect see any others, because my daughter and I are the only Assimadrons here." Vortexcia frowned, puzzled, and glanced over at Dinky who was taking in the massive hive sci-fi base combo.

"I didn't know Assssimadronss could reproduce." She said.

"Only Novices, or Half-Bios can." Derpy explained. Derpy decided to tell her about the paradox, Phoenix Bomb, Etc.. Some of the other Chainlings were puzzled by the two Assimadron's sudden appearance, and the some that weren't playing a massive game of hide-and-go-seek, or ferrying empty gas canisters to the big machine that collected the gold of the moon using fancy-smancy portals and stuff, converted it into a gas, and dispensed it into the canisters, which were then taken to a gas releaser, which releases the gas at short intervals, were watching them. Dinky watched gold gas come in through the ceiling of the cave via pipes and into the gas collector, which compresses the gas for easy storage. She didn't notice Ryhpez look up at the back of her head.

"I have to see her face again..." He thought, inching into a position where he could see her beautiful face. He didn't want to disturb her, so he cloaked, glancing around to see if anyone noticed. No one was looking his way. But unbeknownst to him, Vortexcia had seen, and the tiniest smile creeped its way onto her lips. Ryhpez slowly inched around in a wide circle, keeping his eyes fixated on her head. (TWSS) Dinky however, was an Assimadron now, so she could detect the heat signature of Ryhpez to her right. Dinky turned her head towards him, not knowing what to do. Back in Ponyville, some of the ponies avoided her for some reason, probably because they though her mother was a rape victim. (Don't give me that look! You know perfectly well that would be a perfectly logical explanation if you were in their horseshoes...) But here... Dinky blushed a little the more she thought about it. Yesterday, she might of fainted and/or had a heart attack just from the sight of this place, but now that she was part robot, it seemed... Cozy. Dinky felt a pang of sympathy for Ryhpez, not able to hear or speak. How lonely it must be for him. Then a thought struck her.

"Even if you are mute and deaf, that doesn't stop you from doing other things." She said quietly. In answer to her question, three letters appeared on the ground made of rocks arranged in a certain way:

"S, I, D. SID. What's SID?" She asked herself. In response, her HUD showed several different expansions of "SID", the top choice being: "Sensory Integration Disorder?" Dinky read, looking at the definition.

"A brain disorder where if your five senses receive to much stimuli at one time, you may experience pounding headaches, fainting, and even... death." Dinky looked up.

"Oh." She said simply, understanding. Then a blast of warm air made her jump, followed by another, and another. Dinky looked at her thermal scan, and saw that Ryhpez was right in front of her. Only now did she realize just how BIG Ryhpez was, a whole 5 inches taller than she was. Dinky blushed and looked up at where his head would be. She could have easily backed away, but she didn't, in fact, that same part of her that kept her from standing up when she had crashed into him kept her from backing away. She felt him stroke her mane affectionately, and she enjoyed it. Dinky smiled and closed her eyes, she hoped this would never end, but it did, in 3, 2, 1,

"Dinky?" Dinky jumped, slipped, and fell on her back, which somehow made her HUD deactivate the thermo-scan.

"Ow... Huh..? Oh, yes mom?" Dinky asked, standing.

"We need to be getting back." She said.

"Now?" Dinky asked, a little crestfallen. Derpy nodded and said slowly,

"Yes..." Derpy ruffled her wings, which Dinky knew to mean that she suspected something fishy, so to speak.

"Oh, can I come come back here sometime?" Dinky asked, trying not to look guilty of anything.

"If it's OK with Vortexcia, I guess." Derpy said, puzzled by her daughter's wish to visit, it wasn't as if it was dangerous here, but it wasn't technically safe either. Then again, in an hour or two, the safest place to be would be underground. (_**FORESHADOWING!?**_) Dinky turned to Vortexcia with the brightest smile she could manage. Vortexcia rolled her eyes, but smiled back and said,

"Of coursse you can vissit." No one noticed Vortexcia glance to her left at a shimmer as Ryhpez jumped for joy, his movement and state-of-mind caused the light-bending field around him to fluctuate. Vortexcia smiled inwardly, she had a hypothesis she wanted to test. A very motherly hypothesis, if you know what I mean.

"Thank you!" Dinky exclaimed, jumping up and down happily. Derpy was now completely stumped. But an idea appeared in her head, her own hypothesis.

"Come on Dinky." Derpy called, and Dinky raced over.

"Activate jetpack." Derpy thought, and her jetpack extended and launched her back down the tunnel, Dinky following behind. Once they disappeared down the tunnel, the MRH rover turned and followed. Vortexcia stood at the opening watching the glowing dots get farther and farther away. Just before they vanished altogether, Ryhpez de-bended beside his mother, a dreamy look on his face. Vortexcia smiled, she knew exactly what Ryhpez was thinking, and no, it wasn't the square root of -1. (I am so random. That's a good thing right? ... Right?) Dinky had an almost identical look on her face, but Derpy didn't notice. She was too preoccupied by a strange noise coming from above...

_**MEANWHILE...**_

Pegasus Wind Blast glanced up at the sky, it looked dreadful. A mass of swirling black cloud hung over Ponyville. He and Blink (another pegasus.) would have to find shelter. He and Blink had never been here, but he knew the storm was not supposed to be there because he saw several Pegasi frantically trying to get rid of it but only succeeded in getting themselves zapped. He looked down at Blink's small thin frame, and sighed. It had been almost half a year since he had "met" Blink in the Kytok Village hospital. He was waiting in one of those bed-things you see in the episode with RD reading the Daring-Doo book, to be called to the operating room for a kidney operation, part of it was painfully nudging against his spine. Blink was the only other pony there, and was asleep in the bed next to his. Right after she saw him, she latched onto him. He found out later that she had **FOUR** personality disorders thanks to a large tree falling on her head: Histrionic personality disorder, avoident personality disorder, dependent personality disorder, and connivebunt disorder, a rare (made up) personality disorder where *somepony tends to not move, speak, or engage in any physical action while under a direct gaze from something else, and this only extends to sentiant and/or large beings, besides Wind Blast. (Go ahead and google the three real ones, makes for a great read, and plus, it explains them much better than I can.) Blink sees him as some kind of savior, a figure she can always turn to for protection, and believes that she's his slave or something totally bizarre like that. Wind Blast's younger sister died during a fit of maniac depression, for which he blames himself. He thinks that taking care of Blink will "redeem" him for his sister's death. In the very back of Wind Blast's mind, he had begun to like-like Blink, and was constantly repressing those feelings until such a time as either Princess Twilight or the Equestrian Department of Medical Science could find even the remotest definition of a cure. Blink's coat had once been a bright crimson, but it had now dulled into a shallow red. She is small for her age, (That's tiny, considering Pegasi are the smallest of the three species of Ponies.) which is 14. Her black mane is long and drapes over both sides of her head, like a curtain, with a lock of stark white hair draping over her left pale green eyes. Her long tail is also black. dried tears have made several strips of darker red running from the eyes to her chin. Her Cutie Mark is two grey chevrons with a black one sandwiched in between, and her special talent is supposedly moving about relatively unnoticed.* Wind Blast is 15, average size, and weight. Has a white-ish grey coat with a brown mane and a slightly darker brown tail. His eyes are a sort of brown-green. His Cutie Mark is a very intricate and detailed cloud shape, and his special talent is making very detailed cloud sculptures that stayed intact and in one place for very long periods of time. He then noticed a strange pink glow coming from the center of the cloud formation.

"What is that?" He asked himself under his breath.

"I don't know Master." Blink said in her sad, quiet voice. Wind Blast glanced down at her. Her front legs were tightly wrapped around his neck, using amazing lower body strength to walk without using her front hooves.

"Maybe we should go see." Wind Blast had gotten clever at his wording so that it forced Blink to make a choice, sort of to help her regain confidence in herself. Blink looked up at Wind Blast's smiling face with her own permanently tear-stained one.

"Why does Master treat me so well? I am nothing more than a slave." (That's just sad.) Blink thought, watching him beam down at her. They didn't notice the pink light growing even brighter, or the fact that despite looking like a tiny hurricane, no rain was falling.

**WWWWW**

_**MEANWHILE YET AGAIN...**_

Princess Twilight didn't notice the massive cloud directly above her library tree-house thing. Until there was a banging at the door. Twilight jumped and turned to the door, frowning slightly. It had been a rather long day and she desperately wanted to finish her research for the EDMS and help that poor mare. (Sound familiar?) She was about to call for Spike, but realized he was actually in town doing something, she couldn't remember now. Her thoughts were once again interrupted by another round of fierce knocking more frantically this time, and an unfamiliar voice yelling:

"**TWILIGHT GET OUT!**" Twilight quickly teleported out just as something large and metallic landed on top of the library, smashing it into twigs. It was a large bulky silver-colored mech, with jet-like wings, a glass cockpit that looks like the Blue Thunder cockpit from SPORE turned on its tip. It's hands were replaced by a single three pronged grabber, and some kind of long, large, thin barreled cannon was implanted on its right shoulder. The mech stood, making loud whirring sounds as it turned, its large feet smashing the wood flat. The cockpit opened to revel...

Wracknor, also knows as "The General," jumped out of the mech using his large draconic wings to slow his decent. His entire red masculine dragon body seemed tensed, ready to rip anything's brains out if they so much as looked at him wrong. Wracknor is a draconic bipedal alien, sent from world to world in answer to Code X. His ghostly green eyes wandered about the scene in front of him. Both his arms, from the tip of his long claws to 3 quarters of the way up his to his elbow from the wrist were coated in shiny metal that bended like flesh. Another such spot existed in the middle of his right shoulder. He pulled a radio-like object from inside the mech and began to speak, large speakers blasting his voice throughout the town.

"Your planet is in great danger, from a threat none of you can hope to survive alone against. Cooperation is essential for your survival, cooperation with both yourselves, and us. As of right now, stage 2 of Code X is in effect."


	4. Chapter 3 Three Kinds of Confrontations

_**Chapter 3; Three Kinds of Confrontations; Dutiful, Romantic, and Medical**_

**A/N– I know people have been saying: "DUDE! Dinky's a Unicorn! You FAIL bro, you FAIL!" Well it's to late to make changes, and the Derpy and Xylo are both half robot. So... Meh. Also, yes, Derpy just saved Twilight's life. (HOW'S THAT FOR IRONY!?) I hope you read up on Blink's 3 real personality disorders, just search: "list of personality disorders." And it should be the first one. There are so many, maybe "connivebunt disorder" is actually a real disorder, just has a different name. Who knows?**

**Disclaimer: If its weird, bizzare, and/or has SCIENCE, its mine. Pinkie Pie doesn't count, crazy isn't on the list. (Oooooh. That's a low blow.)**

Neither Wind Blast or Blink noticed the large mech drop out of the pink blob in the middle of the strange cloud, until it landed on top of a building with a resounding "**CRASH!**" They also heard Wracknor speaking, and what he said.

"What the..?" Wind Blast muttered squinting at the mech in the distance.

"What is that!?" He thought, slowly increasing his speed until he was running towards it. Blink followed, but slightly slower. She must follow Master wherever he went, Master would protect her. (I'm starting to laugh at this, even though its not funny, there are people like this. Maybe one or two since 60,000 BC, but still, lolz. I'm one sick son-of-a-gun aren't I? _Aren't I!?_) Surprisingly, Blink made it before Wind Blast, and was hiding behind a bit of debris. This was not the first time something like this had happened, it was almost like he blinked, and she teleported ahead... (Mildly worrisome. Just a bit.) Wind Blast peered around the side of what had once been a bookcase of some kind. Blink was huddling close to Master, knowing that Master would protect her. Wind Blast could see a blond-maned grey pegasus, (Derpy) the red draconic alien, and Princess Twilight!

Wracknor looked at the crown sitting atop Twilight's head and said,

"So, monarchy eh?" He raised an eyeridge and continued,

"You seem too young to rule over anything, so where is the king and/or queen?" His question made Twilight regain an inkling of her composure, but she only managed a shaky

"Hello." Wracknor ignored her and began to look around.

"You're pretty isolated, ah, I spoke too soon." His gaze fell upon Canterlot.

"I might have to pay a visit. He pulled something out of thin air, a long pole. He stuck it in the ground and pressed a few buttons on it. Suddenly, two MORE mechs dropped out of the sky. They looked a lot like Wracknor's, except instead of those grabber things, they had hands, and no artillery cannon on their shoulder. Instead, one had a massive torpedo launcher that shot plasma energy torpedoes at a rapid pace. The other had a insanely massive mini-gun, but instead of barrels, there were more mini-guns! That shot lasers! (Serious overkill right there.) Twilight again tried to speak, with more success this time.

"Who are you?" She asked. Wracknor turned to her and said simply,

"Call me The General, or just General." Twilight nodded slowly. She noticed that the grey pegasus had somehow disappeared. The General didn't care. He had to find the Point Of Entry before it was too late, and he suspected it was near that palace hanging off the side of the mountain. The General walked over to the other mechs and said something in an unintelligible language. The two other mechs then began to set up strange beacons around the village.

"Now, off to the capital." The General said as he was about to climb back into his mech, but was stopped when Twilight finally spoke up.

"Wait! You can't just walk up to the palace!" The General gave her a stern look,

"Watch me." He said icily, then he closed the cockpit and the mech then began to walk towards the castle at a brisk pace. Then the most extraordinary thing happened, the mech jumped into the air, large Scram-Jets blasting the mech towards the castle. Twilight quickly decided to follow it, by way of teleporting. She wasn't the only one, Derpy had engaged her cloak and was also following The General with her jetpack.

******WWWWW**

_**MEANWHILE...**_

Celestia and Luna were inside the Palace and didn't notice when The General dropped out of the sky in his mech. The two sisters stepped into the throne room, where Derpy was just uncloaking, Twilight just teleported in, and The General had just climbed in through the balcony, where his mech stood. Both were very surprised at this scene, but The General spoke first.

"You must be the monarch." He said turning to Celestia.

"By the way, your hair is moving by itself." He added, a hint of sarcasm well hidden in his voice. Celestia gave the alien a cautious look, sizing him up, trying to see if he posed any threat. The General continued, turning to examine the copious amount of stained glass windows.

"I am The General, and as your daughter," he nodded towards Twilight. "already knows, Stage 2 of Code X is in effect." Derpy stifled a laugh, Twilight being the daughter of Celestia? That's a good one.

"I'm not her daughter." Twilight said quickly, giving The General a glare.

"Oh? Well you're too young to be a p... Wait a second..." He turned quickly to face Derpy, who jumped back in surprise at his sudden movement.

"There's something off about you, and its not your eye condition." This remark earned him a glare from Derpy. A very lopsided (adorable, in my opinion.) glare.

"Hmm..." The General muttered thoughtfully, raising an eyeridge. Twilight then recognized the pegasus.

"Derpy? How did you get here?" She exclaimed. Derpy remained silent. The General looked at something in (yes, IN) his wrist, then back at Derpy.

"Oh great..." He said flatly, suddenly grabbing Derpy's head! But before anyone could react, something strange happened. It looked as if The General was pulling a heavy invisible sheet off of her, revealing Ascended Derpy.

"...one of you." He finished as the invisible sheet turned into a ball of white, which he crushed in his metal hand. It was very quiet for several seconds, everyone except Luna, Derpy, and The General (Vortexcia was pretending to be shocked.) was speechless. The General looked about the room, at every face.

"Anymore beings that shouldn't be here?" His gaze circled around, to land on Luna.

"Another one?" He exclaimed, taking a slow step towards her. Vortexcia knew that her cover was about to blown and said.

"What? Are you accusing me of something?" The General paused, then continued.

"No, maybe you got lost, maybe you had no choice, or maybe you're just an explorer, but you really should leave if you can, you won't want to be around here when Stage 3 activates."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Luna said defensively.

"Luna is my sister, I think I would know if she was an alien." Celestia defended. Vortexcia flinched, just a little, but The General noticed.

"Really?" The General began, pulling a small cylinder out of nowhere.

"Then I guess you have nothing to fear when this EMB grenade goes off." He pulled a pin on the top, which caused the grenade to beep rapidly. He whispered: "Your energy shields and such might turn off for a couple seconds." To Derpy, who replied by saying: "How very considerate of you." Flatly. The EMB grenade went off, sending a bright white beam towards Luna and Derpy. When the beam hit Derpy, there was a loud fizzling, but that was it. The one headed towards Luna/Vortexcia caused the disguise to instantly evaporate, revealing Vortexcia's true form. By the way, it made her stumble into a wall. Celestia gasped, and jumped backward.

"Chainling?" The General gasped, smile vaporizing from his face.

"You." His expression was one of complete shock.

"I saw your planet, post Stage 3-B." he continued, his voice losing some of his confidence.

"The only planet I failed to protect..." He whispered, so quiet, only Derpy could hear, as he was right next to her, but she didn't say anything.

"I won't make the same mistake again." He thought, clenching his cybernetic fists. He regained his composure just in time to see Celestia, who thought Vortexcia was Queen Chrysalis, (because nopony can tell the difference between green and blue. Morons...) began charging up a semi-leathel magic blast with her horn. The General noticed and quickly pulled a strange object (once more) out of thin air. Of course, most of what The General pulled out was strange, but this was out of place among the sleek and pulsing devices The General used. It was resembled a gun, but with a 6 in wide barrel at the front, and what looked like an arrangement of cubes to form an almost crystal-like shape as the body of the weapon, but made of a dark grey metal. On the sides, two tanks poked out, both were filled 9/10 of the way with what appears to be molten dark grey metal. It appeared to fit onto the hand like a glove, but instead of a "glove," there were 2 large rings on the bottom that molded into a shape that firmly gripped your arm if put on. At the front was a bar with a single button on the top that you gripped. Back to the story, The General pushed the button on the bar/handle, and a small pitchfork flew out, but it only had two spikes and was very small. The metal object sailed through the air, heading directly for Celestia's horn. The object caught her horn in between its spikes, and pinned it to the wall, causing the large magic build up to fire into the wall, instead of Vortexcia's face. Celestia gasped and attempted to slide her horn out, (...) but the metal object held it in place, without any hint of pain or major pressure. Celestia tried using her magic to lift it off, but was surprised to find that she couldn't "see it" with her magic, if that makes any sense. In fact, she couldn't teleport away either. It was very strange. She had never been in a situation like this before, this small piece of metal was holding her, Ruler of Equestria, in place, against a wall. A common, ordinary wall.

"You are not to harm this creature or any others like it. Now just calm down." The General commanded, giving Celestia a hard stare. (This will **NOT** end well...) Celestia froze, did this, space dragon just... He did. He thinks she can just calm down? This beast has been impersonating her sister for who knows how long! Was her sister even alive still? Did she even have a sister!? (How would you feel if you could out your closest brother or sister turned out to be, or in this case, look like the one thing you hated most? I think that makes sense...)

"Celesstia, lissten." Vortexcia said to Celestia.

"Try not to freak out, but... You never had a blood ssisster." Celestia then had a thought. She remembered Luna being there when Chrysalis attacked all those years ago, so this "creature" couldn't be Chrysalis. Celestia saw the logic, and closed her eyes.

"Why?" She asked. Vortexcia looked up from attempting to fix her personal disguise field generator at Celestia, confused.

"Ssory?" Celestia repeated.

"Why?" But she continued.

"Why did you pretend to be my sister?" Vortexcia sighed. She might as well tell her everything.

"Becausse, I wass afraid I would be killed. My planet wass desstroyed by the Terror, and I wass the only who esscaped alive." She continued to explain her journey to this planet, including meeting the Assimadrons, trying to find a new planet, and falling into the wormhole.

"Then I decided it would be the wissest choice to dissguisse to appear to be your ssisster to avoid detection." She hung her head, knowing that it was the only choice at the time, but revealing the lie made her squirm.

"I see, and I guess you were never really jealous?" Celestia asked. Vortexcia shook her head.

"I wass pregnant with the firsst batch of eggss, and I wass afraid you would notice." Vortexcia answered, looking off to one side. Twilight was fascinated by the Assimadrons, as they were part machine, and part organic. She didn't even assume that Derpy was an Assimadron. Derpy eyed The General, he did seem a little strange, but also deadly, well trained, and smart. Celestia frowned.

"First batch?" She said, confused.

"But then, where are they?" She asked.

"I created a hive under the palace, in the crysstal cavernss." Vortexcia answered.

"May I see?" Celestia asked. Vortexcia hadn't expected this. This was honestly the last thing she expected Celestia to ask.

"What?" Vortexcia said, stunned. Celestia repeated herself, a little slower.

"Uh, I guessss, but why?" Vortexcia asked, standing.

"Because," Celestia began,

"I want to see what you've been doing all these years." Vortexcia blinked, and said,

"Um. OK." She said, reactivating the disguise. Celestia's eye twitched at this, but she said nothing. Celestia tried once more to pull her horn free of the metal object that pinned it to the wall, and was surprised to see that it slid out easily this time. (...) Derpy decided she should head back to Ponyville, but Twilight decided to go with Vortexcia. (Vortexcia had revealed her name whilst explaining why she was here.) The General also followed, a slight frown permanently etched into his face. Vortexcia led them through the dungeon and down the unfurnished tunnel that spiraled down to the riddle, Celestia, and Twilight and The General following close behind in that order. When they reached the bottom of the tunnel and found the riddle, Vortexcia deativated the Luna disguise, and spoke her own name, opening the door leading into the Chainling hive. They were surprised to find it void of Chainlings, but Vortexcia knew better.

"I forgot to mention it Celesstia, but Chainlingss can turn themsselvess invissible." Twilight wasn't really listening, as she was gaping at the shear amount of, stuff. She saw the honeycomb storage cells, the gold gas collector, the gold gas releaser hanging from the ceiling, like a massive navy blue chandelier. Her observations were interrupted by a low pitched buzzing sound directly to her right, turning her entire body that direction, she hit something with her head, causing the Chainling to fall on his face and de-cloak, this in turn caused a rock to fall on the head of another standing below the metal scaffolding they were standing on. This one was carring a large gas canister, which he dropped when the rock hit his head. The canister rolled down an incline, knocking several hundred out of the way, and more still knocking into others who were also cloaked, and standing a bit close. Celestia and Twilight just watched as thousands of Chainlings were revealed.

"There must be another level, the storage cells have gas canisters in them." The General observed, unfazed by the shear number of them. In contrast, Twilight was rather frightened, and stepped away from the Chainling she had bonked with her face by accident. It's eyes opened very suddenly, causing Twilight to yelp. The Chainling stood, rubbing the side of its face tenderly, where Twilight had hit it by mistake. He did a double take at Twilight, and jumped back, and off the platform they were standing on. Vortexcia then began to speak in a different language, made up of clicks, whines, and other such sounds. When she finished, nearly three times as many Chainlings de-cloaked as had been forced to by the gas canister. Celestia's eyes widened, but that was all. Twilight nearly fainted, but was stopped by The General who she would have fallen onto.

"How big is this hive?" Twilight asked, a bit dizzy.

"Thiss iss only the firsst level, there are 2 more levelss below thiss one with ssleeping cellss for all my ssonss." Vortexcia answered, nodding at the largish hole decending into darkness, as Chainlings can see in almost pitch black, and even have thermal vision, don't ask me how, they just can. The General could understand all languages thanks to his K-1000 retina implant, which projected holographic text that translated all languages into something he could read. Vortexcia had told them that these were friendly creatures and posed no threat, along with some more stuff. He noticed Vortexcia referred to Celestia as "sister". Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something strange. His retina implant was telling him that the...

"Oh no." The General jumped off the metal scaffold platform and dashed towards the ominous triangular symbol, that sent even him into panic.

"That weapon shouldn't be here! We locked that thing up at least 20 times!" He thought angrily to himself. (Oh gosh, here we go...) A large rock was blocking his path so he quickly ran around it... (Oh no...) and did not expect to see what he saw. (I'm going to get a lot of hate for this, I just know it...) Instead of seeing that stupid necklace floating in midair as it usually was, he saw another female Assimadron (Dinky.) passionately kissing a male Chainling. (Ryhpez.) Neither saw him as the two were both to involved in each other. (Oh gosh, don't hate me readers...) The General however, saw what he came for, the Penrose Triangle Necklace, possibly the most powerful weapon in all of the Shattered Dimensions AND Reality! (Reality is our universe, and Earth-R, the Earth we're sitting on as you're reading this. Don't think about it too much and you should be fine.) Unfortunately, Dinky's eyes opened slightly, and saw The General. A mix of intense embarrassment and surprise washed over her, and she pulled away from Ryhpez. Ryhpez was confused, as his back was to The General, and did not see him. Dinky said nothing only motioned to something behind him. He turned his head, and saw The General. Luckily, it was just The General and nothing else, so his SID didn't throw a hissy fit. (?) Ryhpez turned his whole body around, also blushing madly. The General now had a clear view of the Necklace, seemingly harmless, but if only they knew... The General almost didn't notice the small chip in the side, and breathed a sigh of relief, the weapon was broken. When in captivity, he had tried everything to destroy it, but had only managed to cause a base-wide blackout. He turned and walked away calmly, like he had seen nothing. Dinky peeked out from around the rock, and saw Princesses Twilight and Celestia, and Vortexcia. She gasped, surprised to see them. She knew that before now, Celestia didn't know that Luna was actually Vortexcia, and this was very surprising. The General paused and looked about the hive.

"Very large, but shouldn't be too hard to move." He murmured to himself, looking very deep in thought.

"Then's there's the gas. I'll need to augment the atmosphere of this planet to do that properly, and I'll need to remove that forest next to the town near the PoE, it'll just get in the way."

"You me—" Twilight's words were interrupted as The General instinctively grabbed behind him, grasping Twilight's head. In one fluid motion, he flipped her onto her back, causing her to emit of grunt of pain. The General stopped himself before he impaled her neck with a concealed blade in his cyber-arm.

"Sorry about that." The General said, letting go of Twilight's head.

"I'm supposed to protect now, not kill." These words gained an almost inaudible whimper from Twilight. Celestia hadn't noticed, she and Vortexcia were talking, and deep in conversation. The General turned and left Twilight lying there, in a state of shock, and headed towards them.

"Sorry to interrupt your highnesses," The General interrupted, a hint of sarcasm in his voice,

"but I have good news and bad news." He turned to Vortexcia.

"Good news; You won't have to worry about hiding anymore. Bad news: You can't stay here, I'll have to move the hive somewhere else." Both Celestia's and Vortexcia's jaws dropped when he said this.

"More good news: You won't have to rely on the moon for air. More bad news: I'll have to augment the atmosphere, which could result in..." He stopped before he said something that might send them into a panic.

"Result in what?" Celestia asked, eyes wide.

"It might result in a large range of plant life mutating." He lied. In truth, it could cause all life that didn't breath gold gas to die, but he wasn't going to tell them that. They would panic, like most of them did.

"The point is that the worst that could happen is that some plants might form tribes and wage war." (Lol what?)

"That sstil ssoundss pretty bad!" Vortexcia exclaimed.

"If it gets out of control, I'll just exterminate them." (Insert horrified looks from both rulers.) The General said, a little exasperated.

**WWWWW**

When the The General's mech flew off, Wind Blast stood and watched the mech fly towards the capital. Blink stayed crouched behind the debris, also watching the mech head towards the capital, but her gaze soon focused on Wind Blast.

"M-Mas—" her words were never finished, because just then, she froze in place. Something was watching her, she could feel the thing's eyes boring into her, somehow.

"Hmm?" Wind Blast turned to face Blink, and saw that she wasn't moving. Her large, sad, pleading eyes gazed up at him, and he knew that someone was looking at her. He could tell because the way her eyes seemed to quiver, but no other movement was visible. He looked about, and picked up a bit of debris, probably what remained of a door, and placed it to the left of Blink. As soon as he did this, she threw her front hooves around him in a strange embrace.

"Thank you Master." (Oh _gooooosh..._) she whispered timidly into Wind Blast's ear. Wind Blast nodded. There were some things that Wind Blast learned not to do. One was tell, ask, etc., her to not call him "Master". When he did it that ONE time, she broke down into a nervous wreck, crying that she was useless, and was a worthless waste of space. (That's sad. I made myself cry. No joke. There is tear-water in my keyboard now. Dang it! I **_REALLY_** need to stop creating sad characters...) Another thing Wind Blast didn't do is say "You're Welcome." Or anything like that in a circumstance like you just read a couple seconds ago, or guess what happens. (Hint: There is tear-water in my keyboard now.) One more example; Using "Please", "Thank you", etc., a lot when she did things for him (Things like chores or making food! Jeez, friggin' [EXPLICIT]) also makes her... You can guess this easily. You don't need another hint, right? Right? (Hint: There is::\ **I SAID THEY DON'T NEED ANOTHER HINT! **

Sorry. Back to the story!

Wind Blast returned the embrace, but around her middle, not her neck as she did to him. Blink felt a little awkward.

"Master..." She began, a light red showing on her cheeks. "What am I doing? If Master wants this, then I must obey." She thought, mad at herself.

"Hmm?" Wind Blast murmured in reply. Wind Blast pulled away from the embrace. He could hear somepony approaching. He stood up and noticed the pony approaching was actually right there.

"Ah, you must be Wind Blast." The lab coat-wearing white Earth Pony said when he stopped.

"Huh? How did you know?" Wind Blast asked.

"You don't remember me? I'm Professer Honeydew! I was assigned to lead the project on finding a, quote unquote 'cure' for Blink." Wind Blast couldn't help but notice Honeydew was being very careful not to look at Blink.

"Sorry, but I don't remember you, but I do remember going to the E.D.M.S. HQ." Honeydew only shrugged.

"No problem, I didn't recognize you either until I accidentally saw Blink. I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable." Blink stood up and hugged onto Wind Blast like she normally did, but remained silent. Honeydew had to turn 90° to avoid seeing her.

"Anyway, I have some news regarding her 'cure', it should be ready for her in about a month, give or take a week." Wind Blast's heart leaped for joy, but his brain reacted in a much calmer fashion.

"That sound great! Just what is it, a pill, or some kind of serum?" Wind Blast shrugged, and awaited an answer.

"It works by shingling a beam of light outward in all directions. When it contacts the retina, and gets reflected back, the device creates a black box on Blink's retina that covers the face of whoever looks at her, including yours most likely. It might not work actually, but its worth a shot." Wind Blast had another question.

"What _IS_ it exactly? It sounds like some kind of implant." Professor Honeydew began to fidget nervously as he replied to his question.

"That's the thing, it looks like a... Collar." Wind Blast was shocked.

"I thought we weren't trying to promote that!" He said, frowning.

"Well, it had to be touching the spinal column, and a bracelet was too small. A collar was the only thing that was big enough to house the equipment." Honeydew quickly explained. Wind Blast saw the logic, and relaxed slightly.

"I see Professor Honeydew." He said, sighing.

"Just call me Simon, Honeydew is my surname."

"Ok Simon." Simon then removed some things from his pocket, there was a map, and a small slip of paper. Simon handed Wind Blast both, which was rather difficult as he was facing away from him at a 90° angle. But whatever. Wind Blast correctly guessed the map was one of Ponyville, but the slip of paper had an address written on it.

"That is where you will be staying until we can finish the cure." Wind Blast frowned. He wasn't sure staying in one place would be a good idea, and he told Simon as much.

"That is why Princess Twilight has prepared a letter to the mayor detailing Blink's condition." He explained, then looked up at the sun.

"Oh dear! You must excuse me, my train back to E.D.M.S. HQ is leaving in half a minute! Wind Blast, Blink." With that, he sprinted away.

"Seems like this cure might not actually change her personality back, but at least she would be able to socialize again, which might act as therapy for her other disorders. I wonder what will happen after, will she still want me around? Maybe her personality might return to the way it was after all." He glanced at Blink, who didn't notice as she was deep in thought.

"Cure? Am I sick? Is it fatal? Oh no, what if Master caught whatever it is from me?" She backed away from Wind Blast, and the temperature seemed to drop drastically.

"Blink? Are you OK?" Wind Blast asked her, his own thoughts receding.

"Am... Am I sick... Master?" She asked him, not daring to make eye contact, which only seemed to make her feel colder. Wind Blast didn't have an answer right away. He scrambled for a reply that wouldn't hurt her feelings, then it struck him.

"You're worried I've caught whatever it is?" Wind Blast asked, guessing the answer already.

"Y... Yes. Master." Blink responded quietly.

"You don't have to worry, it's not deadly, or contagious." Wind Blast explained with a smile.

"Oh." Blink said, feeling rather stupid, and very cold. Wind Blast knew from past experience that when Blink wasn't near him, she started to get really cold, despite whatever temperature the rest of the air was. They would most likely never figure her condition out completely. Blink returned to Wind Blast's side, and wrapped her front hooves around his neck like she normally does. She yawned, as she was tired—(**WRONG!** You yawn because your body's trying to stay **AWAKE!**) I know Mr. Me! What do you think I meant? Anyway, Wind Blast noticed and looked up. The massive swirling storm cloud was beginning to dissipate, but it couldn't be any later than noon.

"Blink must be tired, we did walk a long way, and I've known her to starve herself." Wind Blast thought. It was true though, she often did starve herself. Her excuse was that "Master" was still hungry and she didn't deserve it as she was only his slave. (*insert face-palm here*) Wind Blast decided that they should head to their new abode for the time being, and maybe Blink could get some sleep, and something to eat. She had thinned considerably over the last month. It was no wonder she was tired, she hadn't eaten anything for at least a week and a half!

"Let me see..." Wind Blast said to himself as he examined the map and tried to find the address Professor Honeydew had given him. It was located close by, near the outskirts of town.


	5. Chapter 4 The Incidents

_**Chapter 4; The Incidents.**_

**A/N: Hellooo! Did ya miss me? I hope so, or I must be REALLY bad. Heh. Sorry for taking so long, but I wanted to get The Guardian Factory, and iShoot 3; The Master's Awakening completed quickly. And I had some school stuff as well. (Stupid math...) Plus I had a bit of a Cryaquine episode where they were the ONLY things it seemed I was able to think about, not to mention my "Secret Project" Folder I have been working on. Then there's Minecraft, 1.6 is pretty impressive. (HORSE BUNJEE JUMPING!) So sorry. I will try to stay on track, and I apologize in advance. Also, I know that there's a lot of you who read this besides my buddy ShiningShadow1965, so PLEASE leave a review all you other readers. I would really appreciate the constructive criticism, and I would love to hear what you thought was funniest about the chapter, what you thought contradicted itself, you know. One last thing: This chapter contains some rather sensual scenes, so you have been warned!**

**Le Disclaimer: If it isn't canon, than its a la mine. (Simple shlimple.)**

The following day, Princess Twilight was fast asleep, where? In her tree house/library. The General had rebuilt it, which was uncharacteristic of him, as he was very busy trying to find a way to remove the forest. Twilight couldn't remember why, she had already gone by then. When she arrived back at the ruins of her house/library, who should be there but The General! He was putting a vial of grey specked blood into some kind of small metal cube. Before Twilight could react, the cube flashed a brilliant white light, and the tree house/library was fully intact. Twilight wanted to thank him, but when he saw her, he snapped his talons, and both him and the cube vanished. Deciding to thank him in the morning, she went to sleep, as she had teleported over 17 miles twice in the same day, and was exhausted. She was currently having a dream about that event, but instead of The General, a glowing white shape that looked like him was there. When he snapped his talons, he turned into a small ball of white, and flew into Twilight's tree house's/library's basement. For some reason Twilight could see through the ground, and The General rematerialized into the same glowing white shape. Then Twilight felt herself moving, she was going inside, her steps were lagging, she must be tired. Twilight noticed that The General paused at the top of the stairs. He pulled something out of a pink disc that formed behind him, and opened the door to the main room.

"What the..?" Twilight heard herself say, but didn't finish as whatever The General was holding started releasing a fog. She couldn't see anything. Then she felt something grab her head, and a small prick on her neck. As soon as these stimuli came, they disappeared, replaced by sleep. Twilight's view switched to a third person view, and saw The General poised over her, some kind of needle held in his hand, filled with a green liquid. (Its a syringe, in case you couldn't figure it out.) She watched as the green liquid was pushed into her, and headed for her brain. When it touched it, she saw herself go limp, and fall asleep. The General put the syringe back into a pink disc, then he picked Twilight's sleeping body up, and carried her up to her bedroom, being careful not to wake Spike. He gently placed her in her bed, and pulled her blanket over her. He leaned down to her head and... Twilight was violently awoken by a loud, unknown voice, yelling her name. Quickly jumping out of her bed, she raced to her bedroom door, and threw it open. To her surprise, there was nopony there. She jumped when she heard the yell again, this time there were several voices. She recognized one as Apple Jack's, another as Pinkie Pie's. She assumed they must be at her door, so she quickly opened it, and was greeted by a very panicked Chainling smashing into her. The Chainling's momentum caused the two to roll backwards, the Chainling getting launched, and Twilight returning to a standing position. (?) She barely had time to blink (lol. It's funny cause Blink is... Nevermind.) before Rainbow Dash barreled in, Derpy latched onto her back, attempting to prevent Rainbow Dash from doing any damage to the Chainlings (Once again, green and blue. NOPONY can tell the difference.) by using her own flight system to immobilize her, but it wasn't going so well. The General was also there, but he was busy trying to prevent a cluster of Unicorns from attacking the Chainlings with lethal force. Rarity and Fluttershy weren't among them. In the background, she could see a yellow pegasus with cyan mane and tail dashing back and forth, trying to simultaneously mush a bunch of dripping clouds together, and avoid the harmless Chainlings. (Lol. References. They're funny.) Twilight's attention was suddenly brought back to her friends, as Rainbow Dash and Derpy ricocheted around the library at nearly 100 mph, and the Chainling was cowering against the back wall. Twilight used her magic to lift all of them (Except her, and the Chainling.) into the air.

"Twilight? What are yer doing?" Apple Jack cried out as she was lifted up and away from the Chainling. (Who, in his panic, must have forgotten that he could turn invisible...) The Chainling gave Twilight a puzzled look, and Twilight noticed that it looked awfully familiar... Then she remembered. This one was the same one that she had accidentally hit in the head with hers the day before. She was about, oh–, say, 98.65% sure. The Chainling seemed to realize this as well, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about hitting you yesterday." Twilight apologized. The Chainling gave her another puzzled look, then gave her a very wide smile, then returned to its puzzled look.

"What are you doing!? That Changeling—" Rainbow Dash began angrily.

"This isn't a Changeling." Twilight interrupted, turning to Rainbow.

"It is a Chainling." Twilight then explained the previous day, not sparing a detail, except the part about finding The General fixing her house, and the strange dream she had about it.

"...Then I awoke to to one of you screaming my name—"

"Me." Derpy chimed in. Twilight guessed this was why she didn't recognize the voice. 3 of them (Derpy had the translator.) were surprised to hear a long sequence of clicks, hisses, and short whines that came from the Chainling.

"That's an excellent idea." Derpy said after the Chainling finished, and began to head towards the open door.

"What is?" Rainbow Dash asked, not seeming to notice or care that she was upside down. (Tunnel vision. Lol)

"Oh yeah, you don't have those." Derpy uttered to herself quietly as she turned away from the open door to face the other ponies.

"He said that maybe we should go help The General keep other ponies from harming the Chainlings." At the mention of The General, a light blush appeared on Twilight's cheeks. (...What did I just write?)

"No need." Said a certain draconic being, as he stepped into the library.

"The problem has been remedied." The General gestured behind him. Outside, there seemed to be a massive blue bubble, in which ponies could barely move, but the Chainlings could pass through easily. Chainlings are inherently curious, and naturally, began to explore the town with earnest. One Chainling found a Jack-in-the-Box that nearly socked him in the face. Another found a suspicious looking scarecrow. (...Anyone who gets that reference, I applaud you for having the guts to play that game...) And another found a large collection of red roses, which he found absolutely astounding. (Lol.)

"How did you..." Began Apple Jack, but was interrupted by a collection of clicks next to her. The Chainling in the library had found a book, and was attempting to read it, but was having trouble. Apple Jack gave it a look, the tuned the book right side up for him. The Chainling felt rather embarrassed at making such an obvious blunder, and backed away, clicking a "thank you" as it did so.

"What I did was create a genetic temporal distortion, so that creatures, such as yourself, are frozen in their temporal state, but the temporal slowing effect doesn't target the Chainlings." The General paused before continuing.

"Twilight." He began, not making eye contact with her.

"How is it exactly that you send the letters to what's-her-name, Princess..." He frowned, trying to recall her name, if it really was her real name.

"Celestia?" Rainbow Dash offered.

"That was it. Yes." The General looked up at Twilight, his face blank of any emotion.

"Uh...S-Spike." She stuttered.

"Electron Spike!?" The General exclaimed. "Where the Fr'ij did you get that!?"

"What's an Electron Spike?" Pinkie asked, unfazed by the copious amounts of occurrence per the norm.

"I'm not going to try to explain it, as I'm fairly confident you won't be able to retain the information." The General answered. Pinkie opened her mouth to reply, but stopped, closed her mouth, and sank into a deep thinking period. The General frowned, then turned back to Twilight.

"I'm assuming Spike is an acronym?"

"No, Spike is my assistant." She clarified.

"More like your son." The General added emotionlessly. Twilight didn't know how to respond to that.

"So where is the little dragon?" He asked as he spun around to face the room's other currant inhabitants. Twilight frowned.

"How did you know he was a dragon?" She asked. For a moment, there was silence. The General didn't move. Twilight walked around to stand in front of him.

"Well?" She continued, prying for an answer.

"Because, I saw a tiny dragon leaving the library today." The General said, clearing his throat, which sounded like a grenade exploding, then getting smashed into a tiny cube mere milliseconds after detonation.

"Oh gosh, I hope you didn't cough up your spleen!" Derpy exclaimed.

"Not this time." The General answered. Derpy's expression changed to one of shock instantly. (Ew, that reminds of that picture with someone's lung hanging out of their own mouth. Ick!)

"Now where is this Spike?" The General repeated, once again not making eye contact with Twilight.

"He's not here. He went to The Carousel Boutique." Pinkie said.

"That means nothing to me." The General replied flatly.

"Rarity's place." Apple Jack clarified.

"Refrain." The General said. (**BURN!** {?})

"Just follow me." Derpy said, and went out the door, who didn't seemed affected by the genetic temporal distortion at all. The General sighed and followed, closing the door behind him. Twilight had a feeling that The General hadn't seen Spike today at all. More like, yesterday evening...

**WWWWW**

Blink was awake. She often woke first, thanks to her nightmares. Blink shivered under the thick blanket, not because of the cold, but because of the stranded feeling. Blink rolled over to face Master who was facing her, a small smile visible on his face. She tentatively reached out a hoof towards Master, but stopped. She didn't want to wake him.

"Bliiink..." Master moaned quietly, his smile growing slightly. Blink's eyes widened.

"Is Master dreaming about... Me?" Blink thought in disbelief. Her mind raced with several images, some of which brought a blush to her face. (...) She looked back at her Master in a completely new light. Wind Blast awoke with a long yawn. He had been dreaming about the future, or at least, one he thought would play out. They were going a ball, and Wind Blast was already ready, and waiting by the front door for Blink who wasn't finished dressing. When she did finish, she had turned up in an absolutely stunning gown, and her ornate leaf-like collar seemed to accent her dress' natural theme. Unfortunately, he woke up just after seeing her, and was surprised to see that she was staring at him, a light blush visible on her cheeks, her eyes wide and blank. At first, Wind Blast was afraid she had just read his mind somehow, but realized that was impossible.

"Blink?" He asked, reaching out a hoof towards her.

"Is something wrong?" Blink shivered slightly when Master's hoof made contact with her shoulder, and warmth returned to her body. Blink eyes focused on Master's hoof on her shoulder, and said,

"N... No, Master. Just..." Blink shifted closer to him and let Master pull her into an embrace.

"It's OK, nothing can hurt you..." Wind Blast whispered into Blink's ear. Blink nodded and started to sob quietly.

"Shhhh... It's OK..." Wind Blast comforted, gently running his hoof through her black mane. This wasn't the first time a morning was spent with Wind Blast comforting Blink. Almost every other day, to be exact. Wind Blast looked down at Blink's tear-stained face, truly sad for her. Blink stopped crying, and curled up into a ball, and looked up at Master, their eyes locked, and a silence fell.

"M...Master?" She said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Wind Blast replied.

"Were you..." Blink broke eye contact, and looked down.

"Its OK, you can ask me anything." Wind Blast said sincerely. Blink looked back up at him, and finished her question.

"Were you, dreaming about me?" Wind Blast's face went red as a cherry.

"Um..." Wind Blast never did answer the question, because at that moment, a low *boom* was heard. Wind Blast jumped and Blink cringed. Wind Blast sat up and slowly made his way to the window, holding up a hoof to tell Blink to stay put. The bedroom was designed so that no window would allow somepony to look into the bedroom and see the bed. Very clever. Wind Blast was shocked to see a large blue bubble surrounding Ponyvile.

"What the..?" He gasped.

"Must have something to do with that 'General' alien." Blink didn't move an inch.

"What was that?" She asked herself, shivering. There was a sudden knocking at the door. Wind Blast quickly answered it, but instead of a Pony's face, he was greeted by a Chainling's. Both of them jumped back in fear, yelling in surprise. Wind Blast slammed the door shut, and the Chainling ran off towards Ponyvile. Wind Blast raced back to the bedroom, Blink was hiding in a corner, tears streaming down her face. Wind Blast quickly ran to her side. Blink noticed him, and jumped into his arms.

"Oh Master, I thought you were..."

"Blink, listen to me, there is a Changeling (Green and blue...) outside, and I need you to stay hidden. I'm going to go find it and kill it, and I need you to stay hidden, and don't answer the door, even if you hear me. Understand?"

"But, what if..."

"Don't worry, just stay hidden. And don't answer the door unless you hear me say a password." Blink nodded, tears running freely.

"What is the password?" She asked, choking back sobs.

"...Helvecca." Wind Blast answered. Then turned to go.

"Please Master! Don't! Please!" Blink cried, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

"I have to, or it might come back." Wind Blast answered, and headed out the door. It was suddenly very quiet. Blink bundled up in the blankets and lay in the corner, quietly sobbing her eyes out.

"Oh Master... Master... Please don't..." She repeated between sobs, as if Wind Blast was still there. There was a loud crash, like a window being broken. Blink froze, not making a sound. *clop...clop...clop...clop...* they were getting louder, something was getting closer to where she was hiding. Suddenly, what looked like a Changeling appeared in the doorway, it looked injured, and panicked. Blink noticed that it looked different from Changelings she had seen pictures of. Then it looked at her, and its eyes widened. Blink froze, and felt oddly... Stiff. And all sense of feeling seemed to have vanished. The Chainling was thinking: "What an odd place to put a statue, and why wrap it up in blankets?" It approached slowly. Then blinked. It an instant, Blink could move again, and her sense of touch returned. She was shocked to find that everything changed color, now it was all black and grey. She looked at the Chainling, and saw that its eyes were closed, and she noticed one other thing, she felt an urge to kill this intruder. She stood up and took one step towards the intruder, and the Chainling opened its eyes, noticed that Blink had moved, and screamed, falling over and crawling backward away from Blink. Well, screaming is a broad term, it was more like making a high pitched whining noise. It pressed against the wall face full of terror. The Chainling made the accident of looking away to find the nearest exit. The color changed again, and Blink dashed forward again, but was stopped just before crossing the threshold of the archway that led to the other half of the house when the Chainling turned back to her, and again saw that Blink had moved, and screamed again, suddenly vanishing. Blink was able to move now, but there was no color change, no blood lust. She heard a threatening hissing sound from directly where the Chainling had been, which caused her to cringe and cry, she fell to the floor, and backed up into the corner with the blankets.

"Please don't kill me! Please! I'm sorry!" She cried shutting her eyes tight, knowing full well that the words would have no effect on a Changeling, and it would kill her anyway. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes, but saw nothing.

"Is it gone?" She whispered to herself. She jumped when she heard a series of clicks to her right. She cringed and buried herself under the blanket.

"Please don't kill me! Master wants me! He wants me!" The Chainling frowned, absolutely confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" It clicked to itself, of course, Blink couldn't understand him, but you can cause you're the reader. Duh. Blink whimpered and curled into a tight ball, repeating "He wants me." To herself over and over. Minutes passed, and no sound was heard. She stopped chanting almost and looked around. It seemed as if whatever it was had left. Then she heard something, a voice very dear to her,

"Blink?" Wind Blast had returned... And found the hole in the window.

"Oh no. **NO! BLIIINK!**" He shouted, running inside, hoping to the heavens that Blink was alright. He raced into the bedroom, saw Blink, and rushed to her side.

"**MASTER!**" Blink shouted, tears steaming down her face as she tightly embraced her Master, Wind Blast embraced her as well, sweeping her up off the floor, tears also falling from his eyes. For a long time, the two did nothing besides cry into each other's shoulders.

"Oh Blink, I thought I lost you..." Blink blushed, but remained silent.

"Master..." She said quietly, the sentence finished in her head: "...Wants me..."

**WWWWW**

_**REWINDING TO THAT MORNING...**_

Dinky yawned, and opened her eyes. It was very dark, was it night? Then to her surprise, her night vision lenses activated, and she was able to see, not in color, but still. Then it came back to her, last night... She blushed and rolled over to face her lover: Rhypez. She smiled, and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He didn't stir, but his mouth twitched. Dinky got an idea, she grinned and scooted down slightly and kissed him on his lips, which he returned,

"I knew you were awake." Dinky giggled as Rhypez pulled her in closer. Their passionate kissing was interrupted by a strange noise, like a loud buzzing. Dinky glanced at the door, wondering if it was worth checking. Then there was a quiet little chime, like a doorbell, a small blue light flashed 3 times. (No copyright on Star Trek BTW, cause, I mean, really? Who would bother knocking on an automatic door? It's made of metal, so it wouldn't make a very noticeable sound.)

"Rhypez? You up?" A Chainling clicked through the door, obviously forgetting his sibling was deaf. (The light acted as a visual sign, as Rhypez couldn't hear.) Rhypez gave a wheezy sigh (sighing is the sound of air leaving your lungs in a quick manner and had nothing to do with your vocal cords, however, the vocal cords DO make a sound we associate with sighing, but since Rhypez has none, it sounds "wheezy", hence the adjective.) and looked down at Dinky, as if to say: "Oh well." Dinky gave him one last kiss before answering the Chainling outside the door.

"Yes he is, what's up?" (One thing I forgot to mention is that the Chainlings actually CAN understand English, but their vocal cords prevent them from talking in it.)

"What the-? Who are you?" The Chainling clicked in response.

"Dinky Hooves. So?" There was quiet for a few seconds, then,

"I guess love really is blind."

"I choose to take that as a compliment." Dinky replied, sitting up and getting out of the strange bed, if it qualifies as that.

"Good. It was meant as one Miss Dinky." Dinky didn't answer.

"Good thing this 'bed' is self cleaning." (Sorry. I was just asking for that one, heh...) she thought with a giggle. Rhypez also got out of the bed, remembering to put on his cool necklace.

"It won't be mine for much longer though..." Rhypez thought, glancing at Dinky with a small blush. (I see where this is going...) Dinky walked up to the door and pushed a button that would open it. The door slid open and the Chainling standing their jumped a bit.

"Anyway," he began, "Mother has told us that we won't have to stay here anymore, and that we can go out to the above ground, and that an alien calling himself The General has somehow augmented this planet's atmosphere so that we can breath outside this cave." Dinky smiled,

"That's great!"

"Yes it is, oh man I can't wait! Mother has told us all about your kind, but we've never actually seen one, besides you and your mother." The Chainling continued, grinning in anticipation. Ryhpez had made it to the door by now, and another Chainling came over. This one had a small red bump on the side of his head.

"Hey Heiss, the swelling stopped." The first one said to the newcomer.

"I know, I had no idea Pony heads could be so hard! Ow..." (... That's What She Said! **LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!**)

"What happened?" Dinky asked.

"The purple one accidentally bonked me in the head with her own head. I guess it's my fault, I was hovering WAY too close to her head." Dinky thought for a moment, then said,

"'The purple one'? That would be Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Cool name." Heiss remarked.

"That reminds me Sirius, (Eh?) Mother wanted me to tell you that she wants to talk to you, she's in her bedroom waiting for you."

"OK. Well it was a pleasure talking to you Miss Dinky." With that, Sirius flew off.

"Miss Dinky, as you may already know, the color of your fur, I mean coat, seems to act as a pacifier for Ryhpez's SID." Dinky nodded and smiled at Rhypez.

"I figured that out last night." (Wow.) Rhypez blushed, and Dinky giggled. "TMI Miss Dinky. TMI." Heiss said with a shudder.

"As I was saying, for this reason, Mother asks if you would be so kind as to help Rhypez get to the new hive where that forest was." Dinky's jaw dropped.

"The Everfree? How did..?"

"The General torched it." Heiss replied. "That General is pretty cool." Heiss continued.

"Right, I'll let you two get back to... Whatever it was you were doing, and someone will be along later to notify you when the hive is complete." With that, Heiss left, muttering something about his injury and needing more ice to put on it. The door close once again, and it was dark, until Dinky's night vision lenses activated that is. Dinky pulled Rhypez back to the "bed", and they both lay down... If you want to know what happened next, then you're out of luck. I'm a Mormon. Sorry! *insert sad trumpet sting here*

**WWWWW**

Derpy looked behind her, to see if The General was following, which he was. She continued on to Carousel Boutique. The General keeping pace behind her. It was rather odd to see the entire village frozen like this. Some of the Chainlings waved to her as she rocketed past, she recognized one or two, which was quite the feat considering they're almost identical.

"How long will the Ponies be frozen like this?" She asked The General.

"As long as I see fit." He replied flatly. When the reached the Boutique, there was no sign of Spike.

"Maybe he's inside?" Derpy reasoned, opening the door, but was surprised to find that Rarity was standing right in the doorway. Behind her was Spike.

"I got this." Derpy said, and used her PTB to lift a still frozen Spike out of the building and then both she and The General made their way back to the library.

"Do you have any children?" Derpy asked. The General nearly fell over.

"That's quite a random question." He said.

"Not really." Derpy retorted.

"Well, yes. I do, she was illegitimately born, for lack of a better word." Derpy stopped and stared at The General.

"Not like that! I might tell you about it later if I have time." Derpy nodded slowly. The rest of their short walk was silent. When they arrived at the library, and as soon as Derpy floated Spike through the threshold, he was animate again.

"I... WHOA! Spike jumped up, utterly discombobulated. (That's actually a word in the English dictionary, not the Dr. Seuss version. Lol.)

"Calm down Spike, you're in the library." Twilight said.

"But how? I was in the Carousel Boutique!" The General stepped forward.

"Allow me to explain," And he did. When he was finished, he pulled a piece of paper out of nowhere and handed it to Spike.

"I'm not sure your delivery 'magic' will work on card stock, but send it anyway." Spike glanced at Twilight, who nodded, and Spike did as The General said.

"Now we wait." And they did. Heiss, (the one in the library.) had finished reading a book on Equestria's history, and was about to start on one about Unicorn Anatomy, but stopped, and picked up a piece of fiction called "Daring Doo and the Zero Lord's Return." (Really? **REALLY!?**)

"The Fr'ij is this?" He clicked to himself and he opened to the first page.

**WWWWW**

_**MEANWHILE, AT E.D.M.S. HQ...**_

"Professer Xephos?"

"What is it Hannah?"

"Something's gone wrong, the-"

"As long as nothing's turned into a living ball of fire, its fine."

"I sincerely doubt that Lewis, the prototype is overheating, and..."

"And what?"

"There's a big pink light right in the middle of the lab."

"What?" Lewis Xephos got up and looked out his door, and sure enough, there was a pink ball of light.

"What the..? Wait, do you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounds like... gears grinding..."

"Wait, its coming from the... **WHAT THE!?**"

***SCCRRRREEEE—KACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!***


End file.
